Realization
by Jay's Lullaby
Summary: Corey has had trouble with both love and lyrics and has had a past that haunted him. How will he deal with the surfacing feelings he has for his best friend? Corey X Laney


I am not much for very really sappy feelings like love. I just don't get the whole love thing. Having these feelings wasn't my forte just like writing lyrics. They just didn't occur to me; both of them were a mystery to me. I don't get the way other people had that ability to do those things. Well that really doesn't matter, right now since were in a midnight session of practice for tomorrow. We really had to practice for this one since we were competing with the Newmans and we can't lose this battle. One more time and it would be ok till tomorrow.

"Count us in, Kon!"

I wait for those drum sticks to click together but I hear nothing but the wind outside the garage.

"Uh, Kon? What's wrong?"

I turn around to find Kon has fallen asleep on the drums. His snore was vibrating the drums making it sound like an engine trying to start. Just watching him made me want to fall asleep and I felt my eyes slowly close. I guess we are going to have to continue tomorrow.

"Guys *yawn* we should sleep, I guess we practiced enough."

Everyone agreed tiredly and I went to the closet to get the sleeping bags. I placed them on the floor and already Kin and Kon were snuggled side by side to each other snoring like if they were sleeping for hours. I enter my sleeping bag and got ready to sleep like a rock. Nothing better than being dead tired and being able to sleep it off until-

"GGGGGRRRRRRRLLLLLRRRRRR…."

The sound of Lanes' stomach stops me from closing my eyes. I turn around to find Lanes' blushing from the embarrassment. It makes me laugh a bit to see her in that state of regret.

"Sorry Core, I haven't eaten dinner so I'm a bit hungry."

"It's okay Lanes, want to at least have a midnight snack."

"Sure!"

We both got up and headed for the kitchen. I felt sort of weird since we were alone and all we could hear were the crickets outside. Don't get me wrong we have been alone before but not like this, at night. I look at Laney and see her rummaging the fridge carefully. Her concentration really is something else, it makes me feel at peace. Is that weird? No, I think it must just be that we are such close friends. We have been friends ever since we were 5 years old and it really is nostalgic to remember those times before my parents….AH! NO, my head! The pain pumps through my head and brings me to my knees on the floor.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Core! Are you okay?"

Lanes looks at me worried and her eyes full with pain, like if she could feel my pain through the hand she put on my shoulder. She is always worried about me ever since we were little she was like that. Little Lanes would always be behind me looking after me and scolding me for the simplest things.

"I'm okay, it's just a little migraine that's all."

"Well, it must mean that you could be hungry too. Here have some ice cream."

She hands me a bucket of chocolate ice cream with two spoons. I grab one of the spoons and scoop some of the ice cream in my mouth. It was smooth and really rich and you could tell I was enjoying it from the look on my face. Lanes laughs at this and takes a big scoop of the ice cream and puts in her mouth. She completely spazzes out and fakes a huge brain freeze. She lays on the floor both twitching and stopping herself from laughing too hard. I can't contain my laughter anymore and spit while laughing like my life depends on it. Before we knew what was happening we were rolling on the floor laughing our butts off. We get up from the floor and wipe away our tears of laughter. Laney looks at me still laughing and now gaining control of her voice.

"Did your head ache go away?"

That's what that was about. She had completely made a great fool of herself just so she could get the headache out of my mind. Lanes really is something else. I look at her spontaneously and see that she has some ice cream on the side of her lip.

"Oh, Lanes you got a little something on your lip."

"Where?"

"Here, I'll get it for you."

With my thumb I slowly wiped away the smudge of chocolate from her face. Making sure to make it clean.

"There got…"

All of the sudden, I looked into Lanes widened eyes that were lost in thought. I froze, My eyes were caught in the green of her eyes. That beautiful forest of greenery growing in her eyes and that graceful red hair that shined from the moon that peeked through the window. When I had wiped her clean, I noticed that her skin was so soft and the color looked like pearls has been brushed on her face. I haven't noticed these little details of her before, such little details that made such a big difference.

My hand moved its self to her cheek and she blushes a little as her cheeks nestles in my hand. I had lost my sense of self control and felt my head get closer and closer to her face. My heart was beating as hard as marathon runner at his last lap. My face felt hot and now I was close enough to feel her face radiating heat. I hesitate a little, but then take it back and touch my lips towards hers. Her lips were clouds and I couldn't stop myself from feeling that kiss. Laney was trembling slightly but halted and she returned it softly. I was now close enough to her to feel her heart beat against mine. I don't know what this feeling is and I don't know how to describe it. Right now my mind has shut off and my heart began to work in its place.

**Wow my first chapter and they all ready kissed! These crazy kids XD Hope you like the next cause it will be coming soon.**


End file.
